Little miss strawberryland
by Winxfairyfan
Summary: Taking place during the 2007 version. Strawberry shortcake and her freinds receive an invitation in the mail for the first ever "little miss strawberryland" pageant. A glitz pageant with femininity is rules. However the competition is fierce, and the pageant owner has a secret mission.
1. You are cordially invited

It was a regular day in strawberry land as the mail carrier came by. In his bag he had a ton of glittering pink letters. Heading up to the residence of strawberry shortcake he was jumped and licked by an excited and exstremly hyperactive pupcake. "Well a good day to you too pupcake" the mail carrier said as he pet they hyper active pup. As he put the letters in the box he passed by a working strawberry shortcake. "Good afternoon strawberry" he said. "And a berry good afternoon to you too" the redhead with a heart of gold answered as she tended to her strawberries. After a while she picked up her mail and inside in addition to the normal letters she noticed the glittering pink envelope.

"what do you have there strawberry shortcake" her pet pink cat custard asked. "I don't know" strawberry answers. She noticed the mark on the envelope belonging to the sparkle corps industries. She opened up the envelope. "Oh wow apparently the owner of sparkle corp id having a glitz pageant competition for the title of miss strawberry land, and i was invited". Custard replied "wait glitz pageants, you mean those fru-fru competitions where girls wear those poofy cupcake dresses." Custard asked. "Yes that is right, but apparently this one is much bigger then that. They will have the classic contest but it also will include a princess competition, a ballet competition, general knowledge of all things pretty, and of course makeovers" strawberry said in a sweet way. "And listen to this, out of all the girls competing the top winner will receive 1 million dollars, become the fact of sparkle corp, win a life time supply of gowns, and the tittle of the first ever little miss strawberry land" strawberry said. Custard replied "wait your not actually going to compete in this event are you?" Strawberry smiled "of course i plan to custard, if I'm invited its rude to turn it down, plus it is happening at the pastry princess castle hotel and theme park. Every girl that enters is going to stay in one of the many beautiful bedrooms for a month, get free admition to berry princess park, be treated like royalty, plus i hear they have an amazing pet spa just perfect for you and pupcake to enjoy, all free for pageant participants, plus they will have a perfect share of gowns and costumes to choose from there." Then she looked outside and noticed her little sister apple dumplin. "Oh dear i almost forgot"

over dinner apple dumplen asked her big sister "what's wrong strawberry?" Strawberry explained her situation. "I just don't know if i can do it. I mean i have you and so much responsibility." Apple dumplin commented "strawberry you know you can count on me to take care of everything around here in your absence" strawberry was hesitant. "Well i don't know"

Apple dumplin decided on a different tactic. "I bet you your friends are invited, if they do promise me you will go with them" strawberry though and smiled. "Well sure ok"

after dinner strawberry began to make calls to her friends in the part of strawberry land she lived in. She called gingersnap, orange blossom, angel cake, blueberry muffin, peppermint fizz, Lemmon Meringue, rainbow sherbet, plum pudding. Every one she called she heard similar reactions, "of course", "i cant wait", "I wouldn't miss it" and exc. after hanging up she turned to Apple Dumplin. "Well a deal is a deal, im going to compete to be little miss strawberry land." Strawberry said.


	2. A surprise competitor

Strawberry after packing and leaving a list for Apple dumplin to complete huged her little sister goodbye. Apple dumplin replied "i will be rooting for you all the way big sis." She met up with her freinds and they were off.

the place they were staying was a massive compound that lookd perfect for any fairy tale princess, the hotel was a giant pink castle with multiple large windows to rooms around the towers. Next to this hotel was the berry princess amusement park. As strawberry and her freinds entered the grounds they noticed the staff was manned by robots, with some humans. Strawberry showed her pass to the automatic gate guard. "Welcome miss shortcake, contest #245" strawberry was closely followed by her good friends. The robots gave all of them smart phone like devices. "This is you pocket princess planer, it will supply you with a map, rules, times, you will be able to place your orders, call people part of your friends list, and it will direct all outside calls to you that are asked, for everyone's safety we ask that you remain in the grounds of the hotel, theme park and pageant center for the duration of this month until such time the competition is over. It is for the rule of this pageant that dresses provided for you are to be warn at all times." They looked over the rules and talked about where they would stay. They all got berry excited as they learned the boarding arrangements were based on where they lived, meaning they all shared a floor, a living corder, a dance studio, a restaurant and a salon. Strawberry, blueberry, ginger, angel and orange all shared a sorta dorm that spread out to there individual suites. While plum, lemon, peppermint and rainbow had one on the opposite side. The girls went up to there area. Each room was perfectly fit for a flawless princess, the bright girly exterior, they even had there own canopy beds in there distinct pastel colors. The girls began to change from there regular clothing and began to put on the simple yet adorable princess gowns they were provided. As they checked each other out they noticed something odd, there were 7 rooms, and one was occupied. "Who could be in there" angel cake asked. "I don't know" said orange blossom. "Well who ever it is we should absolutely introduce ourselves to her" strawberry said. They decided to go knock on the door, a door that seemed to unlock on its own. All they could see when they entered was a green blur. "Hello?" Strawberry asked as she entered. Pupcake entered and sniffed "barrh?" Custard responded "what is it pupcake?" "Bark bark pant" pupcake responded. "That cant be true!" Custard responded. They look behind the door and found the one that unlocked it. It was a frog wearing a blue hat. "Shofly? What are you... no is our roommate?" They heard the bathroom door open and heard a familiar voice. "I don't know shoefly maybe staying here won't be so bad" the presence they saw wearing a large green ballgown adorned with large ribbons edging the skirt and with a large sun hat on was the boy of the group, Huckleberry pie. Huckleberry looked and saw his freinds there staring at him trying there best to hold there giggles. Huckleberry let out the highest pitched girliest scream he ever made. After a few minutes the girls asked "what are you doing here Huckleberry?" Huckleberry took 2 minutes and sighed. "This is what" he showed them a similar bright pink envelope, similar to one he got. "Wait huck you got an invitation too?! I thought it was only for girls?" Huckleberry got exstremly red. "It was supposed to be." He then entered a flashback.

in Huckleberry briar huckleberry received a berry strange envelope in the mail. It was pink and glittering, he opened it up to read "dear ms pie you are herby cordially invited to compete in the little miss strawberry land pageant." Huckleberry looked at the letter super confused. "Miss pie, little miss strawberry land glitz pageant?!" Shoofly hoped on his shoulder. "Shoofly this is clearly some mistake, we better go down there tomorrow and fix this"

The next day at the crack of dawn, before his friends even got up he headed down to the castle looking hotel and was asked to see his invitation by the guard who just at that point started to let competitors in. "Um excuse me, i need to speak to a miss chiffon cake, I received this letter by accident" before he could finish the robots replied, "id confirmed ms Huckleberry pie, contestant number 00224, please enter inside and enjoy your stay" Huckleberry entered. "Well you see i need to speak to..." he was cut off as a bunch of robotic maids were around and taking questions. "Here you go miss, your princess pad." Huckleberry was getting a little angry. "Excuse me I'm not a miss, I'm a boy" the maid began to scan him. "your scans say you are in fact a girl" Huckleberry was almost at his last nerve, but the maid took his hand and began to take him to a salon. Huckleberry asked "where are you taking me?" The maid replied "to the salon, your hair needs a lot of work"

The girls were laughing at him but were very sympathetic. "So these robots think you are a girl"

Huckleberry sighed "yes and nothing will change there mind. Especially after they gave me this hair cut. He removed his hat and a large brown wave of soft feminine locks flowed down. It was adorned in blue bows.

"And i cant leave because its against the rules." He replied.

Orange blossom quited down her laughter "so what do you plan to do" Huckleberry sat on the bed. "I had been thinking about that for a bit, I decided to compete. If they think im a girl then maybe i may as well try to win this thing, and who knows I figured maybe being a girl for a month would be fun. Especially with all of you here."

Strawberry smiled. "I think that is a berry excellent idea Huckleberry, and don't worry your secret is safe with us." Huckleberry replied, "thanks strawberry, i will need "girl lessons" in a way." They all agreed to help.


	3. First day

Ginger decided to call up the girls across the way, or at least on in particular. Across the hall lemon was preparing her room when she revived a call. "Hello, oh gingersnap, im glad our planners are working, what? You are kidding. Ill be right over" Razzberry asked "what was that about Lemmon?" Lemmon answerable "you will not believe who gingersnap says is here". Next thing they know the girls across the hall were giggling at the very same sight. "Huckleberry i will never get how you got into this one" peppermint replied. Huckleberry was glowing red. "Will you help me?" Lemon stopped laughing and smiled "absolutely you can count on me, that is if and only if you are willing to learn." Huckleberry smiled "i am absolutely willing." Lemmon smiled. "Ok we have a full week before the first part of the competition, you will need to have a total makeover." Huckleberry nodded. "Im aware." "Then we better begin" lemon said.

In a salon chair Huckleberry sat. Lemon got some supplies from the salon. "Ok im going to talk you through this, and i will try to make it fun. Where do you want to begin?" Huckleberry thought it over. "Well i guess my face" "ok now hold still" meanwhile The girls were on there planers figuring out a schedule for enjoying there stay for the day as lemon was working on Huckleberry. After about an hour the girls figured stuff out. "Ok so we will explore the parts of the hotel, there are several things to do..." strawberry was saying. "Shouldn't we wait for lemon and Huckleberry?" Angel cake asked after getting dressed into the white and purple princess dress that she found. "Oh i have no intention of leaving them out" strawberry said. "Now the perfect pet salon is a place we have to look over, then the dress shop where we can choose outfits, the salon will be perfect for doing our hair and by then it will be time for dinner. I will set us a reservation once we leave to start" "sounds like a plan strawberry shortcake" orange blossom replied. Soon then lemon came out. "Everyone presenting princess Huckleberry pie" Huckleberry walked out. Everyone was in shock. She had given him enhanced eye lashes that actually glittered, a light glittering blush, some sparkling eye shadow that made his eyes pop, some rose pink lipstick, he even had perfectly manicured nails with glittery art on them and smelled mildly floral. "Well how do i look?" He asked. The girls all applauded, "Absolutely beautiful" "gorgeous" "a perfect fairytale princess" he heard. Strawberry looked to lemon "lemon Meringue you outdid yourself" gingersnap came out and presented Huckleberry with something. "Here if your going to be in this competition as a girl it would be a great idea to sound like one" inside was a necklace. As he put it on and began to talk he could hear his voice sounding more female and elegant. "Wow gingersnap how did you make this?" Huckleberry asked. "Oh a few computer programs and sound modulators in pearls is nothing, your throat will be a little sore for about 15 minutes but it will be perfectly fine after" Huckleberry turned to lemon "lemon i will say this and if you tell anyone i said this outside of this group i will deny it, but that was fun" lemon giggled and smiled "I'm glad". "So what are we planning?" Lemmon asked. "We are currently planing out what we are going to do today." Strawberry Shortcake exsplained. "Oh nice!" Lemmon said. "So what did you decide darling" Huckleberry said trying to fit the new persona. "Well we figured we would check out the rest of the hotel first, board the pets up with reservations for during the pageant and check out orientation." Strawberry said.

The orientation was an hour long and detailed about the amenities that were provided for the contestants. In addition to free salon services free access to the ballet studio, a kitchen was fully operational on every floor on every tower. "My my this place has a lot" strawberry told her friends quickly and quietly to avoid taking over the person speaking. "Oh yes indeed strawberry shortcake" gingersnap replied. At the end of the orientation the kids went to pet care center. The area was massive and ravishing, the gorgeous area was adorned in glittery fondant looking walls had a complete medical wing a massive playroom and a giant tv so they could all watch there owners competing. "Meow i must say this place looks wonderful" custard replied. The other animals chattered in agreement. The kids had set them for identification. The staff was maned by a combination of androids and people, both of which very into animal care. "Data received" the front desk said. "Wow the technological advancements of this place is amazing" gingersnap said. "And its artistic design is absolutely beautiful" angel cake replied. "Im almost afraid we won't want to go home after" orange blossom said. It took an hour to check in and after that the first day was over. They headed to there rooms and prepared for bed. Before going to bed custard asked strawberry "strawberry is it just me or do you feel there is something more going on in this pageant then they claim?" Strawberry replied "now that you mention it yes, but I doubt it is anything to worry about" she headed off to bed.


	4. Meet the mean girl

The next morning strawberry got up and got dressed, she decided to go with a cute dress, knee length socks, pink slightly heeled Mary Jane styled shoes, pink petticoated knee length skirt that puffed out, applied light makeup, and did her hair up. Custard woke up noticing strawberry said "wow strawberry you really are going all out" strawberry smiled, "i cant help it, this place brings out the girly girl in me" she said with a light giggle. Pupcake got up shortly and commented with arfs. "He said the look suits you" custard translated. Strawberry just giggled cutely. Outside she met with orange blossom and angel cake. They were dressed in similar styles but in there respective colors. "Morning orange, morning angel, are gingersnap, blueberry and Huckleberry pie up?" Orange smiled, "yes in fact gingersnap is doing his hair and blueberry is helping him choose what to wear" strawberry laughed a little, "he is in perfect hands, so today they say from 1-4 they are having interviews down at berry princess park, so I figured after breakfast we should hang out at the park." "Sounds perfect" angel cake replied. Soon they hear the door open. "Huckleberry you look great, don't worry, just stick to the script and you will be fine" gingersnap had on an outfit similar to her friends in purple while blueberry had one in dark blue. "I don't know i feel a little silly" huckleberry said coming out in a light green dress matching his friends. Strawberry asked "hey everyone" she said hugging her freinds. "What script?" Blueberry replied, "oh well we have sorta been working on a girlsona for huckleberry, something a little miss strawberryland contestant would have, tell them huckleberry." He curtsied. "Yes i am huckleberry pie, my past times include ballet, singing and tea parties, my favorite color is lime green and my greatest dream is to be a professional ballerina." Huckleberry said a little embarrassed. The girls laughed a bit but playfully. "i think it is wonderful" strawberry said holding her friends hand. Huckleberry was blushing, it was unusual but he felt he could get use to it for a month. "So are we heading down to eat? I am starving." The girls laugh. "Boy or girl some things will never change, of course we are, then we are heading to the park"

the dining hall for there tower was designed in a very princess like manner, one that driped in pastel colors, each table was assigned to each individual dorm allowing for there to be no fighting. The food was a buffet style so each child left there purse on there seat and got up. The breakfast tables packed with all different types of cereals, fresh fruits grown locally, pancakes, sausages, and sweet biscuits and muffins. Huckleberry was the first to sit down, he was struggling a bit to figure the perfect type of manners to use. This attracted the attention of a girl he never met, one that lived on the other side of strawberryland. she walked over to him in a dainty yet feirce way. "Oh just look at that, like a caveman! A disgrace to girls everywhere." She said in a verry mean girl fashion. "Im sorry? Who are you?" He asked "well if you must know im powder puff, fairest and most beautiful of all ladies and the perfect girly girl" powder puff said. Strawberry soon sat down. "Huckleberry what is going on". "Huckleberry?! What kind of self respecting girl is named huckleberry?! No wonder you eat like a caveman, you have a caveman sounding name!" It didn't take strawberry 3 seconds to realize what kind of person powder puff was. "Why don't you go back to your own table and let us eat in peace?" Strawberry replied, the others returning. It took a lot to make strawberry shortcake completely angry but this girl did it. Yet despite this she kept enough cool to be civil. "Just ignore her" strawberry replied. Powder puff scoffed and stared daggers at the group. "So you are this tomboys friend's ? Makes sense such an ugly boyish looking group would take such an ugly tomboy as there friend." Powder puff said. Strawberry shortcake was getting extremely angry and the others were sharing in it. "What is wrong with being a tomboy?!" She asked almost aggressively. "Well its common knowledge that girly girls are always and always will be superior. Not that you ugly tomboys would be smart enough to understand given your small boy brains". Everyone at the table gasped. "Just leave now, that crown will never belong to you, and I would much rather be a dumb tomboy then a jerk like you are being!" Strawberry shortcake said. "You will all see when im crowned little miss strawberry land" she said heading back to her table. Strawberry near completely breaking sat back down with a huff. "That girl sounds completely rotten" angel cake replied. "Agreed" everyone else replied. Orange looked to huck who was actually a bit shaken up surprisingly, he figured it wouldn't have mattered but deep down it did a little. Being insulted by this random girl seemed to ignite a spark in him. He didn't necessarily want to win, but deep down he felt a need to beat her, to be a girlier girl then her, to avenge his friends. "I will give it my all, i will be girlier then her" huckleberry said gaining a strange confidence. The others were surprisingly proud as they planned out lessons. "We will all do our best."


	5. Parade

Down at berry princess amusement park a large group of press people and reporters were asking questions about this large event.meanwhile in the hotel, All the contestants busily preparing for interviews decided to aid each other. "Strawberry is my dress ok" angel asked her. "Oh berry perfect" strawberry replied. "Yes indeed it sure is angel cake." Gingersnap said at a mile per minute. Blueberry was finishing another layer of crinoline petticoats to have her dress poof and was helping huckleberry do the same for his. Huckleberry pie was creating himself into a herself for the interview. "Which sounds more believable for a girly favorite color lime green or baby blue?" He asked his freinds. "Baby blue" they all replied. They all received a ping on there planners. "Oh I wonder what is going on" they all checked there planners. They received a slight change of plans instead of going to answer questions directly they were going to answer a set of survey question and ride in the park on a set of princess themed floats. "Oh that sounds easier" orange blossom said a bit glad she didn't need to speak to a camera. "I wonder what kind of float we will be riding" huckleberry said coming out after freshening up. "I don't know but im sure we will find out soon enough"

After wards the kids all headed down to the park there they were told to find there floats. Strawberry, angel cake, gingersnap, orange blossom, huckleberry pie, and blue berry muffin were assigned to ride in a glitter encrusted pink fairy tal carriage looking float. The float pulled by 3 robotic unicorns in horse styled tutus. All the kids gasped at how cute the float was. "Oh my its beautiful" all the kids said in synch. They eagerly took there seats and prepared for the parade to begin.

In another part of strawberry land in the freindship club crepe suzett and frosty puff both visiting were joining apple dumpling as they hoped to cheer on there freinds and family. "Oh glitz pageants are che magnific" creep said smiling. "Oh they are indeed" Apple dumpling replied. "Im just sad I couldn't go" frosty puff smiled. "Cheer up Apple, you wont be too young forever" she said hugging her friend. "Oh its starting" crepe said.

An older lady in a pink princess dress began greeting "welcome everyone, to the first ever little miss strawberry land pageant opening ceremony, i am your host for this fine event and head manager of sparkle corpe vanilla kiss, now before starting the festivities it is time for a breif rundown of the events. Every 4 days we will have an event, each girl will recive a judges score out of 100, at the end of all the events the scores will be tallied and the over all winers will be shown, in the case of ties every one of the tied ladies will recite the prizes." after a brief introduction to the event they were final ready to begin the parade. Strawberry and her freinds being part of central strawberry land were located in the middle of the group. As there float rounded the bend and prepared to go down princess main street huckleberry asked "ok what should i do?" Strawberry smiled. "Well I suggest wave cutely and maybe blow kisses to audiences, at least thats what i plan to do." Huckleberry nodded. Soon the 2 central strawberry land floats came by and on tv they began to list them. Apple dumpling excitedly squeed with delight on strawberry and her picture. "Yay big sis" Apple dumpling said. And as they listed off the others they gave there list. Soon however they got to the last one. "Wait that cant be" Apple dumpling said, then the name showed up "huckleberry pie" "it is!" Frosty puff said. All three girls giggled and smiled, crepe was watching, "huh look at how petite and gentle his hand motions are, that make up is flawless and the dress is gorgeous, and that blowing a kiss is cute, i say he truly is careing himself like a true lady out there" crepe said complimenting him. "He almost looks like he is enjoying it" frosty puff said. "Maybe deep down he is" Apple Dumpling replied.

Back at the parade as they rounded the bend away from main street into the park itself strawberry, orange, ginger, angel, blueberry and Huckleberry decided to have some talk. "Wow that was exilerating" strawberry said. "It sure was" orange said. Angel cake replied, "that sure was a great start, it makes me so excited to see the park and the first event. Gingersnap looked to huckleberry, "huckleberry i know you may hate to hear this but you looked like a perfect lady out there" huckleberry smiled, "can i tell you girls something" they were all ears. "I am actually having fun being a dainty princess" huckleberry admitted to his friend's. The others hugged him. "Well im glad you feel that way, we have a whole month of pure girlishness fun to go through"


	6. berryprincessparkfirstvisit

Chapter 6

Berry princess park visit 1.

After the parade the gange decided to check out the rest of the park. Being how they were pageant participants they got in for free and everything for them was heavily discounted. They went to a map area to look at the park where they found that on it was a notice for pageant contestants. An app on there princess planners was put on and they all opened it. "Welcome darlings to your first day here in berry princesses park, i am your fairy guide to all the attractions rides, games and all merriments, while i am sad to say much of the park is closed today and will be closing early to get you girls a wonderful day of shopping, i will happily show you what is available". Each kid had a slightly different looking fairy guide but all of them were adorable to say the least. As they finished the kids pulled up information on the various attractions. "So where do you want to check out first?" Strawberry shortcake asked. "Fairytopia zone sounds fun, it has a ride called the flowersal, and an antigravity chamber where you can actually fly with fairy wings." Gingersnap said. "Oh that does sound fun" Huckleberry admitted. "Yah i mean i flew with a balloon before but it would be nice to do it with you guys and so cutely" peppermint fizz replied. "Well then what are we waiting for fairytopia zone it is." Strawberry said.

Fairytopia zone was a gorgeous area adorned in flowers and all of natures pure beauty, not a single thing was unhealthy, every plant was well taken care of and as if by magic they watched as some flowers were in bloom. "Oh wow!" Orange blossom said, admiring all the flowers as they walked by. It was a natural looking utopia that orange wanted to spend every wakening moment in, in between this were natural themed buildings. They arrived at the fairy flight school, inside there were several workers dressed in fairy garb, pastel tutu like skirt dresses with huge fairy wings. After waiting a bit the kids received there own cute fairy wings, and costumes matching the employees. Kids spent an hour in the anti gravity chamber. "Watch this." Huckleberry pie said as he did a pirouette in the air followed by a backflip. They all followed and tried, each one having massive amounts of fun. After there turns were up they decided to buy the costumes they had, which being contestants were at 80% discount from normal price. Then it was a quick trip on the flowersal. A floral themed carousel that moved like flowers in the wind. With them all set they held on and began to ride. The walts music in the background added to the whimsical feeling.

The next area they went to was princess-zone. A zone that was shown by the large pink princess castle. The castle was huge, and inside were several princess based rides including a pegasus coster and a Ferris wheel. Huckleberry got in line for the pegasus flight coster and was the first on. The ride while fast and enjoyable had a very princess feel to it. It was enough that huckleberry enjoyed it to the point he got his friends on. They even had a dream boyfriend maker. A Section where you could create a virtual date and dance with them. Huckleberry was hesitant to do it and said "girls if i get a perfect or near perfect score first event i will do this" they all awed in disappointment. However it was soon getting late and the sun was going down. "We need to head back to the hotel for shopping"


	7. Theberryprincessmall

Chapter 7

Berry princess mall

In the hotel mall there were stores for everything girly. The kids first decided to get pageant dresses, tutus, princess gowns, now was the time they thought as it was still the first week of competition everything was 90% off on every store. The kids decided to go to a store called "the princess in you" these stores were not your average dress shops, they were design your own clothing shops. Using the princess planners each kid would scan the parts they wanted, selecting colors and textures, and build it to there wishes. Strawberry had an idea "how about we each build our own gowns and have a mini pageant of our own" they all agreed and headed out. Huckleberry was busy looking at bodices and decided to scan a few. "That bodice? With these chrinolin dresseses? You are hopeless" he turned around to see powder puff adorned in a pink gown. "What do you want?" Huckleberry replied. Powder puff said "i wanted to see how badly you would fail but now i just feel pitty and want to stop you from making a fool of yourself and the essence of femininity" she took his princess scanner and went to a bodice that had a strapless bra and frilly shoulder cuffs. Then she decided to go for a tiered lace crinoline dress skirt section and scanned it. "Here, now this would work well for your dress, you do the colors". Huckleberry said "uh thanks?" Powder puff replied "i did that for the pageant not for you" in an egotistical voice. Huckleberry took a look at the outfit and began to pick the colors. Having it done and payed for he headed to a store called "ballerina music box". Lemmon mereinge was buisy helping razzberry and peppermint pick there perfect outfit. They all decided to get matching styles, but in there colors. Strawberry meanwhile was with gingersnap and angel cake as the three were set a drift in the sea of frills. "Well strawberry shortcake what type of gown do you plan to get?." Gingersnap asked. "Well we did say we would keep it a suprise" they all giggled. When they were all finished they headed to ballerina music box to see Huckleberry leaving "oh huck you done?" Strawberry asked. "Yah im heading to mermaid beach wear." Huckleberry told them. "Ok then we will meet you back in the dorms" Huckleberry hugged his freinds in agreement. The store was addorned in tutus and all forms of ballet wear. It was difficult for each girl to choose but after an hour they were able to put a perfect outfit together. Meanwhile at mermaid beach wear Huckleberry had finished his outfit design. "Wow i must admit it's actually fun to shop this way" Huckleberry said to himself. It took less then an hour for them all to finish when the arrived to there dorms. Strawberry got a message on her planer. "Hello" it was her sister. "Oh hi apple dumplin" apple was back at the house with creepe and frosty. "Hi sis. I just wanted to tell you we are doing fine". "We?" Strawberry said. "Oh yes creepe suzette and frosty puff came over and agreed to stay for now. They wanted to see the pageant with me. I hope its ok?" Apple asked her sister. "Oh of course its ok. Im going to put you on speaker phone"

Huck walked in "hey who is on the phone?" "It's apple dumplin" ginger said.

Creepe was the first to speak. "Oh mi dears you were all so beautiful" creepe said and the others were happy to hear. "Ok crepe i must ask who are you giving the highest chances of victory to?"angel cake asked her freind from pearis. Creepe was on the spot but kept her composure. "Oh my I dont know you all are so great, especially you Huckleberry, who knew there could be a true lady in you?" Huckleberry blushed "oh thanks, ironically that actually makes me feel better" frosty puff interrupted. "Oh hey look there are blogs that you all have, we can talk to you privately through them." They checked there princess planners and were amazed. "You know we will be posting" Huckleberry said. The others agreed. Lemon merengue and razzberry tart were both giggling thinking they would have fans. "It was great seeing you all we cant wait for the first event, and we wish we could be there to hug you in person" strawberry and troup bid there freinds goodbye and were preparing to get ready for bed. Meanwhile in a large throne room area that had a security set to keep the inhabitants safe. A woman sat smiling "such a lovely group of freinds, its looking more and more likely she is the one." She said as she finished getting ready for bed.


	8. Theglitzcompetition

Chapter 8.

The glitz competition.

The first day of competition was arriving quickly. Everyones alarm rang at 8:00 am, due to the competition being at around 10 am starting the contestants had 2 hours to prepare. "So I think the first thing we should all do is head to the salon." Strawberry said to her waking friends. "If you didn't suggest it I would have." Lemmon said. The other kids agreed. Custard told them. "Don't forget you guys need to drop us off at the day care". Pupcake and the other pets nodded in agreement. "Don't worry we haven't forgotten" the kids all headed down getting there pets situated. The giant tv set for a veiw of the pageant in 2 hours. Having no time to sit to eat all the kids got a breakfast to go as they headed to the salon.

The options were all free to the contestants and each one set an order of glitz pageant makeup and hairstyles for the competition. Strawberry while waiting decided to read some books and speak to her freinds. The main book in question was an biography of chiffon cake, the owner of sparkle industries, mastermind behind the berry princess park and one who orchestrated the little miss strawberryland pageant. "Wow" Strawberry said. "What is it strawberry shortcake?" Strawberry was reading through all of her history and couldn't believe what she was reading "apparently miss chiffon cake was born and grew up in central Strawberryland. Apparently not to far from where we live. It says back when she was a little girl technology was less advanced then now but that didn't stop her and her dearest friends from having fun. Apparently she made freinds all over the world but her greatest friend's were named sponge upside down cake, chocolate chip cookie dough, pear blossom, bramble berry tart and vanilla cupcake.

A couple of adults, a man and a woman, passing by overheard her talking smiled "and we still are to this day." This somewhat shocked them. "Sorry if I startled you. I am bramble berry, and this with me is chocolate chip" chocolate began talking to them at exstremly quick speeds. "We are sorry to have bothered you, its just hearing all of that takes us back, chiffon cake was and honestly still is such an amazing friend. When she asked us to help with this pageant we couldn't wait to help." Chocolate chip said. The others were getting there nails done as they spoke. "So you know chiffon cake berry well, what is she like?" Bramble berry smiled. "Well I would love to tell you but you girls are almost done with your salon needs and we don't want to make any of you late". Blueberry muffin smiled. "That is so true." Bramble looked at his watch "besides we need to continue the maintenance of the facility." The kids all waved the adults goodbye when the adults were outside the salon chocolate chip said "that one girl, didn't...?" Before she could even finish bramble said "without a doubt."

It was soon time for the glitz pageant round. After changing into there dresses the kids headed down to the studio. As the music was playing an adult black woman in a yellow gown. "Welcome everyone to event 1 of the little miss strawberryland pageant. I am your announcer, Yellow lilly. Before we begin i wanted to state a few words to everyone. Sparkle tech corpe has always been a business of freindship as well as femininity, a foundation of care and trust amongst each other, this holds true especially now. I like so many of us that helped make these events possible was and still am a good freind to miss chiffon cake. And it is with great honor to her im am privileged to be announcing these lovely young ladies. Now without further ado, lets begin." Crepe suzette, frosty puff and apple dumplin all were huttled around strawberry and apples tv. Soon walked in almond tea. "Did i miss it?" The girl from the eastern lands boardering the great wall of chocolate asked. "No not at all madam tea they are close to the middle" crepe said. Apple went up and hugged almond. "I am so glad you came too" apple said. "Of course i wouldn't miss it"

In the pet center every so often an animal would sound off a cheer as there owner was called and showed her best glitz move. Custard however noticed one particular pet up on a nearby table in a plastic case, a pink strawberryland rose tarantula, this spider had 4 large eyes all along the top of her head and was clearly watching intently, all while biting down on her meal worm, custard noticed she was actually wearing a small cheer leader skirt around her thorax and had pink pom poms attached to her 3rd pair of walking legs. "Hey you guys see that? I wonder who's pet that is?" Custard asked her freinds. She didn't have to wait a while to find out. Lilly began to speak. "Next up miss powder puff" The spider began to move her pom poms as high as she could shaking them making a cheerful rustling sound. it was clear that the "ultamate girly girl" was the one who cared for this large intelligent spider. Meanwhile on the stage powder puff had on a pink cupcake style dress adorned in bows and ribbons. Her feet adorned in pink marry janes she had a joy in her step as she walked out, it was clear she was enjoying herself and that gave a big boost to her score. The judges were absolutely impressed however were looking for even the slightest flaw to decrease there score. As she did her routine she was carful to keep her attitude in check making sure to show off her poofy dress, the judges in complete awe. After a small curtsy she twirled and waved a delicate wave with a dainty smile. and gracefully walked out. The others looked in complete amazement. "That sure will be tough to beat" Lemmon meringue said. Soon the central strawberryland group were coming up and soon gingersnap was called. as she walked out she gracefully moved on her heels waving to the crowd, while not as delicate and dainty as powder puff she held her own well. With a curtsy she gracefully walked back to the backstage making sure to highlight her dress and makeup. Angel cake was next and she did the same. Strawberry was then called. She began to move perfectly like a true princess, her dress glittering in the stage light, she blew the audience a delicate kiss to amplify her cuteness and stopped at the edge to preform a perfect curtsy. As she walked away her smile showed a degree of self confidence that was a huge plus to all the judges. Next up was Huckleberry. He was extremely nervous but after his name was called he moved as gracefully as he could trying to channel his inner princess. With every step he dazzled the unknowing audience and judges. At the edge of the stage he curtsied for the theater and there were cheers. As huckleberry gracefully returned to the backstage powderpuff looked at him. She said smugly "huh i guess there is a bit of a lady in you after all". Backstage Huckleberry was shaking a bit nervously as strawberry angel and ginger were congratulating him. Orange blossom preformed her walk decently well and the same went for the others. After 3 hours the scores were being tallied. And then the big reveal came. Each round the girls were scored based on 100 points. The finals came there were a few in particular they sought out and they were

Strawberry shortcake: 100/100

Powder puff: 100/100

Huckleberry pie: 100/100

Orange blossom: 98/100

Gingersnap: 99/100

Angel cake: 99/100

Blueberry muffin: 99/100

Pepermint fizz: 90/100

Lemon meringue: 100/100

Razzberry tart: 89/100

As the kids read there scores they were amazed and relieved. Everyone of central Strawberryland scored exstremly high. They gathered in a giant group hug and hopped joyfully. Back at strawberryies house the guests hugged each other in joy for there friend's. The pet salon erupted in happy noises. The main kids pets were super confident and always believed in there owners. As the kids went to pick up there pets the strawberry land kids decided to celebrate with a party of sweets in there finest dresses.


	9. Theteapartypractice

Chapter 9

The tea party practice.

As the kids were eating and giggling still giddy from there victory they received a call. Strawberry answered "hello" it was apple dumplin. "Hi big sis!" "Oh hi apple" strawberry said she put it on speaker. "We saw your performances today, you were all magnific" crepe suzzete said. They all blushed and smiled "thank you so berry much creepe." "And those scores you are all starting out so strong" almond tea said. They were all beeming from the high scores. "I cant believe how well we all did" gingersnap said. Huckleberry blushed "I'm actually impressed i did so well and i must admit it was so much fun" angel replied "i guess you have a true lady in you after all Huckleberry" Huckleberry blushed "yah i guess i do". The group on the phone hung up berry happy for there friends after reminding them they were rooting for them. The kids having prepared a lot of celebratory food, sat down for there tea party. "This will be the perfect time to practice our manners" Strawberry said. Razzberry was looked at a bit. "Hey i learned my lesson before." She said remembering the berry blossom queen competition. Huckleberry was strangely excited. "This will actually be my first time at a princess style tea party. I cant help but feel a bit giddy" he admitted to his friends. They all giggled. "It is nice to have you here." They said. As they sat they looked around at all the tasty finger sandwiches, lovely teas, wonderful treats and wonderful company. "Lets get this party started" lemon meringue said.

The girls were semi surprised that Huckleberry pie seemed to understand princess manners easily. Before they could even explain what to do he was lifting his cup with his pinkie out, never once put his elbows on the table, ate his treats with tiny dainty bites never once chewing with his mouth open. The girls were surprised when ginger snap made the joke "Huckleberry were you a fairy tale princess in a past life?" Ginger asked. Huckleberry thought about this "I don't think so, then again i have had a few real feeling dreams that make me think it's possible" they all giggled. Strawberry said "you make a beautiful princess Huckleberry" Huckleberry blushed at this feeling complimented. "I just hope that powder puff will stop being so rude with the scores i got" he said. Strawberry nodded causing peppermint fizz to ask, "i know this means little coming from me and, well my past behavior but what was she upset about?" The other girls were confused as well. "Yah why was she so mean? Its as if all things even remotely tomboyish are offensive to her." Lemmon meringue said before taking another cupcake politely. Strawberry shook her head. "I don't know, it was so aggravating i never felt so angry at anyone honestly" this shocked everyone. They didn't think strawberry shortcake could actually get angry. "Thank you so berry much for sticking up for me strawberry" Huckleberry said. Strawberry smiled. "Of course Huckleberry." Custard walked by "her behavior is especially weird considering her pet" the other kids wondered."what do you mean custard?" Strawberry asked. Custard replied "i mean that the "ultimate girly girl" has a massive spider for a pet". orange saw it when they dropped there pets off "the strawberryland rose tarantula was her pet?!?" She asked stunned. "Custard are you sure? Did the spider tell you this?" Huckleberry pie asked. Custard said "no but she, im assuming it was a she, was dressed in a cheerleading outfit and had pom poms in her legs, when powder puff entered she began to wave them and whistled excitedly." The cat clarified. Moving on to another topic they decided to talk about miss chiffon cake. "I wander what miss cake looks like?" Lemmon said. "If you ask me she probably looks like an adorable fairy tale princess with blond hair, blue eyes and a lovely voice." Strawberry putting down her tea to pour more said "i sure do hope we get to see her, im berry interested in her life especially from what i read." The others agreed. As the party went on they spent the time having girl talk. Huckleberry to everyones shock seemed to be an expert at that too. "Ok im convinced Huckleberry that you were a girly princess in some life and are channeling her!" Razzberry said. Huckleberry giggled cutely "your guess is as good as mine, I don't know how i am doing it." Strawberry admited "if you competed at the berry blossom festival you might actually have won queen" strawberry shortcake said. They all laughed. Meanwhile in another tower powder puff was partially celebrating with her tarantula. "Oh petticoatis, this competition was so much fun but competition is so fierce" the tarantula whistled her exoskeleton excitedly. "I did feel my excitement honestly, but I figured I would be leaps and bounds ahead of everyone. But I'm especially surprised at that Huckleberry pie girl. Could i have been wrong about her?" She said. The tarantula whistled "freinds? Dont be silly, i cant be freinds with that group, especially with there so far tomboyishness." She got her pink frilly tutu like pjs on and got on the bed for early beauty sleep. "Besides they would probably never understand, no one but you even comes close to understanding" she said tears coming from her eyes slowly till she fell asleep.


End file.
